xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Miltian Conflict
The Miltian Conflict was a catastrophic and devastating war event that occurred on Old Miltia in the year T.C. 4753 (fourteen years prior to Xenosaga), with origins in the mysterious Zoar Incident in T.C. 4730. The amount of fatalities caused by the Miltian Conflict is unclear. Many people were killed by berserk Realians during the conflict, and it's possible many more were killed when the Gnosis arrived. However, given a planet, such as Ariadne, has a population of 1.5 billion people, and it's unlikely that everyone was able to escape planet Miltia before it was locked in the Abyss, it is likely that millions and possibly billions died as a result of the Miltian Conflict. The main impetus of the conflict was the power struggle between the Immigrant Fleet descendants who traditionally held power on Miltia, and the Galaxy Federation attempting to extend its control over the planet. The military arm of the Immigrant Fleet, the U-TIC Organization, began buildup on Miltia to maintain their independence from the Federation. In addition, the Federation desperately wanted to take Joachim Mizrahi into custody as a means of acquiring control of his Zohar research and learning how to counteract the various weapons and resources U-TIC had gained from such. When U-TIC refused to turn him over, the Federation began dispatching troops to Miltia in a series of three planned descent operations in order to cause minimal disturbance. First and second descent operations Their first and second descent operations ended in partial failure, as Federation forces met with the surprising strength of U-TIC's forces (including Proto Ω). U-TIC also had a trump card: the Song of Nephilim Device, which they planned to activate to drive many Realians insane and weaken the Federation forces, not mention provide a sizable distraction permitting the escape of key personnel. Lieutenant Luis Virgil was wounded and taken prisoner by U-TIC Realians during the second descent operation, but he later escaped and hid with help from Febronia. Third descent operation (U.R.T.V. deployment) Finally, weeks after the second descent operation, in a third descent operation, the U.R.T.V.s were sent in by the Galaxy Federation to eliminate the threat of U-DO (ostensibly to stop the Zohar from supplying power to the U-TIC A.M.W.S. units as well as Proto Ω, but in reality because of machinations by Dmitri Yuriev, stemming from his obsession with U-DO) using their anti-existence waves. The third descent operation is what began the actual full scale war between the Federation's forces versus U-TIC's/Ormus'/Immigrant Fleet's forces. While Federation forces clashed with U-TIC militias in the capital city, the U.R.T.V.s managed their way into U-TIC's Labyrinthos, gathered around U-DO and prepared to destroy it. Just before they did, their leader, U.R.T.V. 666 "Rubedo" (Gaignun Kukai, Jr.), realized that use of the U.R.T.V.'s multiple anti-existence waves, which were designed to neutralize U-DO but not to neutralize each other, would result in a waveform collision which would release enormous amounts of thermal energy, destroying the entire planet. Fearing for the lives of his brothers and companions, Rubedo decided to cut the psychic bond that was used to create the anti-existence waves, which left all of the other U.R.T.V.s unprotected against U-DO. The U.R.T.V.s were then either killed or driven insane by U-DO save for Rubedo and U.R.T.V. 669 "Nigredo", who had been badly wounded. But probably the worst outcome of all this was when U.R.T.V. 667 "Albedo" made partial contact with U-DO which drove him insane, which would influence his future actions. Although not shown, U.R.T.V. 668 "Citrine" also survived the Miltian Conflict; she claims Rubedo abandoned her. Near the end of the fighting, Sellers activated the Song Device, causing wanton destruction by mad rampant Realians and human soldiers. After this, chaos and Canaan went on their mission to rescue and secure the remaining U.R.T.V.s. Along the way, they encounter Galaxy Federation officer Jin Uzuki, who is investigating the root of the Conflict. Jin believes that the entire Conflict is a set-up to turn the U-TIC Organization into a scapegoat, which, in turn, will keep the larger organization (i.e. Ormus, but Jin doesn't know anything about it) hidden in the shadows. Jin has what that organization wants: the Y-Data, which holds the key to Joachim Mizrahi's research on the Zohar, among other important information. The trio encounters U-TIC operative Margulis along the way, who demands that the Y-Data be returned. Jin defeats Margulis in a sword fight. Caanan is then entrusted with the Y-Data, which is the last thing that Caanan remembers from the Conflict. Shion summons the Gnosis Amidst the chaos of battle, a young Shion Uzuki fled to the Acute Neurosis treatment Facility, adjacent to Labyrinthos, to find her parents, Suou Uzuki and Aoi Uzuki. She watched as they were brutally killed by 27-Series Asura combat Realians. This drove Shion over the edge of despair, causing her latent abilities to resonate with the Zohar stored in Labyrinthos, resulting in direct communication with U-DO. In response, U-DO opened a portal between the real and imaginary realms, and the Gnosis entered the real realm en masse. Joachim Mizrahi's choice In order to seal within the Miltian space region the spreading Gnosis phenomenon and the Zohar, which had become the seed of conflict, Mizrahi caused the Song of Nephilim to overload. Joachim Mizrahi tried to minimize the damage of the expanding Gnosis phenomenon by sealing Miltia from access to the U.M.N. before falling to his death from atop Labyrinthos. The space-time anomalies continued until the whole planet was cut off from space by the dual black holes, known as the Abyss. Just before Miltia was completely lost in the Abyss, Albedo and Sellers used the Song of Nephilim as a giant life boat rising into the sky. Wilhelm Wilhelm observed the Miltian Conflict from the sidelines. He watched as human agendas intertwined, and history moved. It is unknown how much involvement Wilhelm had in the Miltian Conflict, such as whether or not he intended for it to occur, or if he wanted to see what humanity would do. While gazing at people's consciousnesses that gather in the Compass of Order and Chaos, he quietly followed the movement of the main characters that lead to the impending time of Eternal Recurrence. Aftermath, reparations and compensation After the conflict, the Ormus society, fronted by U-TIC, searched for the Y-Data. This package held the secrets behind the conflict as well as the ability to retrieve Old Miltia and the Original Zohar that was stored within the Labyrinthos base. With the destruction of Miltia, the U-TIC Organization effectively perished. To Ormus, that meant nothing more than that they had lost one of their scapegoats; however, due to a need to continue manipulating the Federation government, U-TIC was not entirely erased. It was reformed by Margulis and went into a long period of dormancy. The Miltian Conflict was an extremely devastating event for humanity, especially due to the summoning of the Gnosis, which began wiping humanity from the galaxy. S.O.C.E. was founded in T.C. 4754, a year after the conflict, to research and investigate the Gnosis. Second Miltia is the replacement world for Old Miltia. It was terraformed immediately following the Miltian Conflict as a planet for the survivors of Miltia. Lieutenant General Helmer of the Federation military became Miltia's parliamentary representative, and with that, Helmer retired from Military service. Dmitri had died during the Miltian Conflict, but the post-war proceedings were largely directed by the Salvator Faction, and the Kukai Foundation was established as an enforcement organization. While feeling a need to defend against Ormus, Helmer nevertheless wanted to keep his distance from the Salvator and kept his link to Gaignun Kukai a secret. Learning from the failures of the Republic, Ormus assigned all of their illegal activities to the U-TIC Organization and concentrated on legal activities (manipulating the Parliament), centered around Sergius. Shion Uzuki and Jin Uzuki were relocated to Second Miltia after Old Miltia was thrown into the Abyss. Unfortunately, the lives of those lost in the conflict could never be returned, so surviving families and relatives of the deceased were given monetary compensation. After the Miltian Conflict, there was much hostility and discrimination between the Galaxy Federation and U-TIC. Joachim Mizrahi was framed by Ormus and considered a crazy madman lunatic. Realian discrimination was rampant as well. The Miltian Charter is a body of Galaxy Federation laws enacted in T.C. 4763 after the Miltian Conflict. It also contains the basic rights of Realians, as many humans were hostile towards Realians. Episode III database entry for "postwar reparations" A compensation system established after the Miltian Conflict that occurred 15 years ago. After the conflict, autonomous states and regions of space that had been heavily damaged, including Second Miltia, were given various vested interests and special extralegal rights. Thanks to this post-conflict compensation, Second Miltia was able to join forces with the Kukai Foundation and earned the right to retain the Zohar Emulators. However, many regions fell outside the scope of this plan, and rifts have formed between regions of space and autonomous states over the issue of compensation. Miltian Conflict Report Before the Outbreak of the Miltian Conflict The Miltian solar system was one unified nation governed by the Miltian republic. It was comprised of the capital planet, Miltia (the fifth planet in the system), and an artificial city orbiting the system's companion star (Miltia is a binary star system). The Miltia system itself belongs to the 4th Finger of the 18th Galactic Tantus Arm. Within the same arm, 10 parsecs (about 33 light years) away, was a system with a habitable planet that had just been terraformed. Immigration from the Miltia system to this new world was underway, and it later came to be known as Second Miltia. Approximately 80 percent of the population of the Miltian Republic was composed of Immigrant Fleet descendants. Before it became a republic and a member of the Federation, the nation was an autonomous government. Upon joining the Galaxy Federation, a Federation-assigned parliament member took office as head of the Miltian government. But this situation, in which the planet was effectively under Federation control, led to discontent among the citizenry. This contributed to the difficulty of disbanding the former government and the military of the autonomous government (this military would later become the U-TIC Organization's main force). After the destruction of planet Michtam, the Zohar research facilities were moved to Miltia, due to the existence of numerous facilities left on Miltia from early Immigrant Fleet visits. A senior researcher on the project at the time, Joachim Mizrahi, resided on Abraxas (Federation name: Michtam). Being of the People of Zohar himself, he established the U-TIC Organization in secret from the Federation government with the aid of the former government (Ormus), and proceeded with connection experiments involving the Zohar and its control system, U-DO (it is said parliamentary manipulation by then-chairman Wilhelm was behind the Federation overlooking the development of U-TIC). The Song of Nephilim was born as a byproduct of that research. After that, Mizrahi and newly-assigned U-TIC research staff member, Juli Niwashiro, produced a child, Sakura. Due partly to Sakura's unusual illness, their married life did not last long. After they separated, Mizrahi devoted himself to Realian research in an effort to cure his daughter Sakura, who was living with Juli. There are signs that he actually used the former government to support this project. Outbreak of the Miltian Conflict An experiment at the Yuriev Institute resulted in the death of Joachim Mizrahi's daughter. Yuriev informed Joachim of this matter personally. Mizrahi's research objective now changed from treating Sakura to reviving her--the creation of a new Sakura. Burying himself in even more extreme research, Joachim retreated underground, and, under the wing of the former government (Ormus), proceeded with the Zohar and Song connection experiments. With the achievement of a certain degree of success from the Zohar research (temporary activation via emulator unit and the completion of Proto Omega), the former government military, under the name of the U-TIC Organization, organized a coup d'état in support of Mizrahi. It is said that behind Mizrahi's support lay not merely his position as a Zohar researcher, but his high status on Abraxas--in other words, his status inside of Ormus. For some time, the Federation government had viewed the monopolization of the Zohar by the former government faction as dangerous and had been conducting their own internal investigation. They requested that the coup d'ètat government turn over Joachim to the Federation. At this same time, the Federation Special Operations force, under the command of Commander Helmer, was stationed on the planet Zavarov. It was there that Helmer became acquainted with Dmitri and Juli. In addition, within that same force was the intelligence bureau's special missions unit, formerly headed by Colonel Margulis. Captain Jin Uzuki had once been assigned to it, as well (at this point in time, Margulis and Pellegri had already disappeared from the military). Eventually, due to the Miltian Republic's refusal to turn over Joachim, the Galaxy Fedration declared war. The Special Operations force, together with the Marine Corps' land operations division, began descent operations on the planet Miltia. Contact was lost with the first and second descent operation forces, and the were presumed eliminated (by the outbreak of Realian violence and the mobile weapon force containing Proto Omega as well as the Zohar defense system). Lieutenant Virgil was one of the soldiers who participated in this second descent operation. Additionally, one of the causes of the descent operation failures is thought to have been that units which had been under Colonel Margulis's influence were in communication with the Republic government (Ormus). The leaking of Ormus secrets by Suou Uzuki also took place during this time. Several weeks after the second descent operation, the third operation began, and the U.R.T.V. soldiers began their infiltration. The operation ended with the activation of the Zohar, the appearance of the Gnosis, and the sealing away of the region of space around the planet Miltia. At this time, at Juli's suggestion, Proto Merkabah was sealed into the depths of the abyss--but that is merely what the records show. The truth would be hidden by Ormus-affiliated Parliament members and members of the military. After the Miltian Conflict With the destruction of Miltia, the U-TIC Organization effectively perished. To Ormus, that meant nothing more than that they had lost one of their scapegoats; however, due to a need to continue manipulating the Federation government, U-TIC was not entirely erased. It was reformed by Margulis and went into a long period of dormancy. The citizens who evacuated the planet Miltia emigrated to Second Miltia, and in place of the defeated Miltian Republic was born the Miltian Autonomous State. Lieutenant General Helmer of the Federation military became Miltia's parliamentary representative, and with that, Helmer retired from Military service. Dmitri had died during the Miltian Conflict, but the post-war proceedings were largely directed by the Salvator faction, and the Kukai Foundation was established as an enforcement organization. While feeling a need to defend against Ormus, Helmer nevertheless wanted to keep his distance from the Salvator and kept his link to Gaignun Kukai a secret. Learning from the failures of the Republic, Ormus assigned all of their illegal activities to the U-TIC Organization and concentrated on legal activities (manipulating the Parliament), centered around Sergius. Theme * Assault * Old Miltia Forest Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht URTVConflict.gif|U.R.T.V.s killing civilians. URTVKill1.png|U.R.T.V.s killing people in the war. URTVKill2.png|U.R.T.V.s killing people in the war. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse AsherConflict.png|E.S. Asher in the Miltian Conflict. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra MiltiaFire.gif|Miltia on fire. Mil1.png|Labyrinthos during the Miltian Conflict. Mil3.png|Miltia. Mil2.png|Urban A District during the Miltian Conflict. Laby.png|Labyrinthos during the Miltian Conflict. SongActivate.png|The Song of Nephilim activates. Category:Events